Blood Ties
by FelineQueen728
Summary: Xestabell lives a normal life, well as normal as a Teenage werewolf can live. When her pack needs her most and with her father gone, will she step up to the challenge or will she give up her life as a wolf. Maybe her pack can help her follow in her father's footsteps. R&R and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It all started the night our house went up in flames.

"get out of here xestabell" my dad yelled at me throught the flames of our burning house.

I wanted to follow him, but i was frozen in fear, unlike my dad i hadnt shifted yet so i was still scared in my mind of death. Usually when a pack member shifts they become less scared of death in order to protect the pack. i grabbed my older sister's hand looking down at her lizard tattoo on her wrist and trying not to cry as she pulled me away from the flames and telling me that he would be okay.

That was the last time i saw my dad and also the first time i shifted due to the pain from the pack breaking up. I never thought i would ever be enough to help the pack, but maybe this was my reason, to save us and lead us on into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day and i had fallen asleep readin a book about my history last night, i knew it wasnt smart and i shouldnt have but i needed more knowledge since i would soon be leader when my mom gave up her position.

On my way to school i was still thinking about the book and mixed with the dream i had last night -another one about the fire- was still bothering me. I wished the guys would show up and distract me so i could stop thinking of this stuff again. Normally this wish came true as i would walk through town.  
Today was no different, as i passed the old repair shop i used to play around as a child, Andrew stepped out the door and stepped in beside me. I smiled at him and bumped my shoulder against his.  
"what's up andy?" i asked as i kept walking and felt better knowing i wasnt alone in my thoughts anymore.  
"nothing much xesta, just got the parts for my new mustang im working on"  
i nodded and smiled knowing he loved his cars more than almost anything besides his spirit animal. As we continued to walk, we passed by an alley i smirked as i seen two shadows walk out behind us and i turned around walking backwards,  
"hello guys" i said as i looked at the twins in front of me  
"heyy sexy kitten," david said as he stepped to me and kissed my cheek,  
"hello my dear xestabell" Vladimir said as he nodded at me. David was always more flirty than vladimir was, whereas vladimir was the more stood back and relaxed kind of guy. they were both a good pair but when together they loved to cause trouble. We all kept walking and the sound of a motorcycle caught all of our attention as we turned around and seen the final member of our group come riding up beside us on his smokey black and silver harley.  
"well well there is the rebel" i smarted off at him  
" calm your claws xestie i will behave" i laughed as Louis stepped off his bike and grabbed me in a hug. i had missed him over the past few weeks and he had become my closet friend from the clan since the fire, everyone said we were destined to be mates but i didnt trust them. our spirit animals were too different but then again he always knew me better. We continued walking in our normal set, me, louis and andrew in front and david and vladimir behind us, kinda like they were keeping me safe by surrounding me.  
They walked me all the way to the school gates then said their goodbyes, all except louis who went with me to school. As we walked into the school i knew i was going straight to the the english department to finish my paper on the mysterious woods they grew around the town, there were many stories about killers and rebellious kids living in there and destroying people who ventered in. only a select few knew the truth, i just happen to be one of the lucky kids who knew the truth behind this thousand year old town.


	3. Chapter 3

As the school day ended, i walked to my locker and sighed gathering my things as louis walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me,  
"long day xestie?" he asked as he rested his head on my shoulder  
"yeah it was, too many people asking about the dance this weekend, like i care about some silly dance, this our first clan meeting under a full moon since the fire.  
"yeah im aware, are you scared you wont make a good leader?" louis was always there and seemed to know most of the time what i was thinking or was worried about when it came to pack business.  
"i am very scared, Louis i will have to fight to prove my worth and i dont wanna hurt anyone i just dont like it, my spirit animal was never as strong as anyone elses" i looked down and was shocked when he grabbed my hand pulling me to follow him "where are we going louis?"  
"just follow me xestie i know where we can go relax" he lead me by the hand out of the school and into the woods leading me through twists and turns and me relaxing feeling more like myself when out in these woods again and he stopped at a waterfall and the small pond we used to swim in.  
"why here?" i asked very confused as to why he stopped here,  
"shift xestie"  
"i cant! you know i cant please.." he took my hands and looked deep into my eyes,  
"xestie listen i know you dont like me that way but i do know one person who you trust and will be better to help you" i was so confused as he whistled and walked off but when a tall pitch black wolf with stunning blue eyes and silver streaks in his fur stepped out then bowed his head as he sat before me i realized why Louis had left. He was telling Andrew to help me feel more in touch with my true self. I sat and looked at him and nodded knowing exactly what i needed to do. I closed my eyes and placed one hand in his fur and the other in the dirt under me, i took a deep breathe and felt the power surge through my veins. I whimpered as i started to shift.


	4. Chapter 4

I relaxed feeling the dirt under my paws and shook out my fur as i purred happily and relaxed into the form of my huge feline. I was the only person in the entire clan to be a cat, every other person was a wolf or a something strong, i was the smallest yet most beautiful. My eyes were golden with flecked of red in them, my fur was a dusty brown color with speckles of black and darker brown. Nobody knew why i was a cat or what it meant but they treated me no different. My father saw it as a gift when he knew i wasnt a wolf, you see everyone shows signs of their spirit animal at age 8 and i had shown gold eyes and my nails turned into claws.  
I looked up into andrew's blue eyes and knew he was proud of me as he normally was when i had a flawless shift. He nodded and bumped his nose against mine then stood up and rubbed against me letting me feel his fur on mine, then looked back at me and winked before he ran off into the woods with me right at his heels. We ran and ran for what seemed like hours when it was in reality only 3 hours. We finally stopped and he bumped against me into a field then layed down and he curled around me placing his head beside mine.  
"thank you andrew for this, i really needed it"  
"anytime my dear, im happy to help you relax and feel better" i knew he was being honest and i closed my eyes deciding to take a little nap. It wasnt until i felt him bite my paw and heard the gunshots and smelt the smoke that i awoke in a full panic and jumped up and looked around, my mind snapping back 8 years.

 _~flashback~_

 _I woke up to the smell of smoke and felt like my lungs were not working "d-daddy?!" i cried out as i felt pain burning through my veins. "mommy!". I got up and rushed out the window of my small bedroom and turned back to see flames and instantly went into panic. I tried to run back in but was grabbed by two arms only slightly bigger than my own. In the distance i heard my mother's cry and the pack's whimpers and cries of pains fom burns but the only thing i could look at was the flames devouring the house i was born and grew up in, i seen a shadow leave the house and started growling until i heard my dad scream from inside and started struggling more in the hold of the person who held me back then seen him walk out. He carried out my little brother, then turned around, i broke free of the hold and ran towards him again until he yelled "get out of here xestabell" my dad yelled at me through the flames of our burning house. I wanted to follow him, but i was frozen in fear, unlike my dad i hadnt shifted yet so i was still scared in my mind of death. Usually when a pack member shifts they become less scared of death in order to protect the pack. i grabbed my older sister's hand looking down at her lizard tattoo on her wrist and trying not to cry as she pulled me away from the flames and telling me that he would be okay._

 _~end flashback~_


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew licked my face and whimpered, snapping me out of my own mind. I smelt him and growled as i sensed danger closer and closer. I snapped at his side and took off running at full speed. I could feel the heat of the flames in the woods licking at my fur and could smell nothing but smoke in my lungs and pushed myself harder than ever before and tore through the flames with only one thought in my head. _I have to get home. i have to save them. i cant lose anyone this time._ I finlly broke throught the tree line to see a shadow climb a tree and i sent andrew after it as i ran and jumped through the window into the flames of the burning two-story house. I followed the scent of my loved ones until i found my sister unconscious on the floor and i lifted her up and ran her out into the safety of the clan's protection who had already gathered at the edge of the unburning part of the field. i quickly went back in to check, i knew my brother wasnt home and neither was mom, i quickly ran to my room and grabbed the bag under my bed, then ran to my brothers room grabbing his and my sisters before jumping out one last time and ran to the elders giving them the stuff.

As i looked at my pained sister i felt my rage burn more and more and turned and ran off in the direction Andrew had went all the time summoning the guys with me and i felt it when i heard 3 sets of paws follow me that they were all there. I ran faster and faster until i seen andrew at gun point of the shadow and i growled and tackled it sinking my teeth into the muscle of its shoulder. I bit hard enough i tasted blood in my mouth i pinned it to the ground. I growled at the boys telling them to get andrew out of here. They took him away as i looked down at the unknown person and was sent into my memories as i seen something i hadn't seen since i was little, staring back at me was the most perfect set of deep sea blue eyes with green and yellow flecks all around.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN"Looking in the eyes i felt the anger leave my body and was filled with confusion and curiousity, i quickly moved off him and looked at him and seen him shift into a huge silver wolf with a red streak down his side and a white scar across his eye and face. He sat and looked at me i felt the mind link he was pushing for, i nodded and allowed him to talk to me. br / "how is this possible?, how did you survive?, how are you here?, I SAW YOU DIE!" i started instantly as soon as i could connect to him. I felt him shrink under all my questions and seen him close his eyes. br / "xesta please let me explain.."br / "No you can explain to the clan! you left them to suffer without you! what kind of leader does that?!" i snapped at him as soon as he started. i didnt wanna hear it i wanted to know but i was hurt that he never came back that i got up and turned / "xesta stay here and let me explain!"br / "no i have a family waiting" as i tried i felt teeth in my neck and felt my blood stain my neck until i started to lose the fight to stay awake, the last thing i remember was the sound of running paws, the scent of louis and david then the feeling of the ground under me moving faster than it should. br / When i came back to, i was in a unknown cave and the only thing i could smell was a scent i grew to hate because i felt betrayed. I sat up and quickly became dizzy from the blood loss i had recieved eariler. i just hope the boys can follow my scent. I looked up into those blue eyes, br / "kidnapping your daughter is still a crime" i spat at him as i stood to my full height and felt my eyes turn red from pure rage and looked him dead in the eyes,br / "dont you want to know how i lived?"br / "not anymore, you can go away, MY family needs me, and you are no longer family" i growled and jumped at him sinking my teeth in his neck and shaking my head and scratching at his chest with my claws as we fell back, i felt him claw open my side and felt his teeth implant into my shoulder and knew i would need help but i never let go and slowly felt him give up, when he quit moving i knew i was covered in blood and stood up shaking and about to collapse as i heard 4 sets of paws rushing closer and my name said over and over from all the boys,br / "xestabell!" David said in panic as he nudged my sidebr / "xesta please dont die on us" Vladmir pleaded to me as he helped david lift me onto their backs,br / "xestie stay with us" I heard louis say to me as he stayed close beside us,br / "xestabell no dying on us tonight" i heard andrew say and i finally let the darkness consume me and passed out./span/p 


	7. Final Chapter

_\- Flashfoward 10 years -_

I woke up and stretched happily nuzzling my mate and yawning as i climbed out of our bed and walked to the window my hand resting over my stomach, right now i was about half-way along in my pregnancy so i was showing and i smiled thinking that about the past few years. I looked at my mate and smiled seeing him stretched out across the bed. Andrew was the most unlikely match for me but it worked out, he was my perfect set. he kept me grounded and relaxed and he made each day better for me. The pack approved of him as alpha and we were a power couple to mess with.  
"morning babe" i heard his voice as he opened his eyes and smiled at me, "come back to bed honey, the babies prefer it"  
"mhm im sure it's the babies that prefer me in bed" i smirked at him and climbed back in bed and nuzzled up against him. I was happy in his arms and i loved being there, he made me feel safe and happy.  
"i love you xestabell" he smiled and nuzzled his head into my hair as he ran his hands across my stomach and i heard him murr in contentment  
"i love you too andrew" i said as i bit his neck and purred happily, i knew he was going to be a great father, we had a little girl and boy on the way. We would be the perfect family, Andrew was everything that a girl could hope for, he was caring, loving, honest, he listened to everything that was wrong and was always there no matter the issue.  
"this life is going to be perfect xestabell" andrew smiled and drifted back to sleep,  
"yeah i hope so" i smiled and yawned then fell asleep again.  
 _  
-END-_


End file.
